Bianca Odusanya
|previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |base of operations= |sexuality=Bisexual |marital status= |spouse= |allies= |enemies= |relatives=Mateias Armstrong (Father) Kya Odusanya (Mother; Deceased) |magic=Elemental Magic (Fire, Earth, Water) |curse= |abilities= |signature skill= |equipment= |debut= |image gallery=yes }} Bianca Odusanya (ビアンカ・オデュシャニャ Bianka Ode~yushanya), born with the name Bianca Armstrong (ビアンカ・アームストロング Bianka Āmusutorongu) is a member of the Zatsueki and a . She is the estranged daughter of General Mateias Armstrong and the now deceased Kya Odusanya. Appearance Like her mother Bianca has blue eyes, brown hair and a tanned almost bronze complexion. Though she is still reasonably curvaceous and feminine, Bianca is in excellent physical condition and has a toned, athletic build. Personality Bianca is a loud, sarcastic, rude and strong-willed young woman with a dark sense of humour who always speaks resolutely. As a gangster and talented intimidator, she is an abrasive and sharp-tongued individual with an inclination towards foul language and violence. Her attitude and reasoning for joining a gang was to rebel against her fathers desire to control her. As a child she endured oppressive treatment from her father and a rigorous training schedule. Bianca has shown that she can be quite easily wound up if one knows how to annoy her, constantly getting into fights with those around her, especially Daphne. She is quite arrogant and stubborn, leading her to speak and act without much thought or care. This attitude extends to combat, using her strength and power to overwhelm her opponent without much skill or strategy. She is undiplomatic, believing in the use of brute force and coercion to get her way. Bianca has shown a very prominent completive streak, desiring to be the best at everything she does and expressing dissatisfaction when she is not. She also appears to be quite a heavy drinker. Relationships While first sharing a very antagonistic relationship and frequently getting into physical and verbal fights, the two eventually found many common interests and similarities and become much more friendly, though they still fight occasionally. |-| Family= |-| Ten Shogun= |-| Garrison= |-| Other= }} Magic & Abilities Physical Capabilities Immense Strength: Bianca possesses devastating physical strength being capable of breaking bones and knocking people out with minimal effort. Her incredible strength is most probably a result of the harsh and intense training regime her father had her undergo from a young age. Enhanced Speed: Heightened Reflexes: Bianca has well-trained and sharp reflexes as well as an excellent sense of equilibrium. Impressive Endurance: Exceptional Durability: Enhanced Senses: Ways of Combat Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: As part of her father's training, Bianca was trained in multiple martial arts, from which she has devised a style of hand-to-hand combat that incorporates her magic and physical prowess with her martial arts. Magical Abilities Great Magical Power: As the daughter of a general in the garrison, Bianca possesses a large amount of magic power. *'Proficient Etherano Control': Magic Elemental Magic ( Erementaru Majikku lit. Molecule Changing Magic): Is one of the most basic forms of magic that there is that allows Bianca to manipulate basic and complex elements. Water Magic, Fire Magic, Earth Magic and Air Magic are observed to the most simple forms of this magic and Bianca is skilled in the use of three of these forms (fire, earth and water), making her an advanced user of this magic. She is also capable of using multiple elements simultaneously, increasing the amount of versatility that she can fight with. Fire magic seems to be her speciality and it greatly compliments her personality and style of fighting, providing her plenty of offensive power for violently assaulting her opposition with a barrage of spells. She is also noticeably skilled at combing it with her hand-to-hand combat. *'Fire Fist' (ファイア・フィスト Faia Fisuto): *'Earth Wall' (アース・ワール Āsu Wāru): *'Earth Swamp' ( Āsu Suwanpo lit. Earth Pit): Assorted Others Equipment Quotes Trivia *The characters physical appearance is based off of Korra from the "Avatar" series.